stranded
by silva star
Summary: songfic about the time when Mamoru dumps Usagi because of his dreams. It's a really nice song and it fits the situation perfectly.....please read and find out for yourself.


I got another idea but this time it's for a songfic

I got another idea but this time it's for a songfic. Ain't I just a mind full of ideas, it's giving me headache now that I think about it. 

The song is "Stranded" performed by Plumb. It comes from the movie "Drive Me Crazy"

When I heard it, it just made me think of when Darien broke up with Serena and I know a lot of you guys have read fics like this but, it's a nice song that fits the situation perfectly. 

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or its characters

****

Stranded

Darien walked slowly down the sidewalk, dragging his feet as he went along the path to the arcade. He hesitated at first on going to his usual hangout spot with there being a 98% chance he would run into the very girl with the blonde pigtails, the same one he was trying to avoid, but of course he was not succeeding.

He walked through the park, the best shortcut to the arcade, but the worst place for memories. He and his meatball head used to sit on their bench and just watch the sunset; their lives were so less complicated then. His life became complex the moment those stupid dreams appeared. 

__

"You know it only breaks my heart"

"To see you standing in the dark"

A pair of meatballs came into view, causing him to stop. Serena sat on their bench with her knees pulled to her chest, hugging them as if she was afraid they would leave her stranded as well. A tear found its way down her cheek.

__

"Alone"

"Waiting there for me"

"To come back"

"I'm too afraid to show"

He couldn't face her, he was too afraid to know what he would do, if he were to ever face her. To look into those beautiful baby blue eyes, would be the end of him and his charade.

__

"What's coming over you"

"Like it's coming over me"

"I'm crashing like a tidal wave"

"That drags me out to sea"

She senses movement and turns to meet the cerulean eyes of her soul mate. She stands to meet his height, but she could only meet 5'4, still it was enough to get his full attention. His heart began to race, he couldn't let her touch him, he refused to let her touch him, he wouldn't be able to turn away from her if she did. He just hoped that she wouldn't shed anymore tears for him or he'll succumb to the urge to wipe them from her beautiful face. 

__

"And I want to be with you"

"If you want to be with me"

"I'm crashing like a tidal wave"

"I don't want to be. . . . . ."

There was only one thing to do…. run. He sprinted in the opposite direction, ignoring her pleas for him to stop. If she asked him the same question again, he would have told her of the dreams; he would have confessed his true feelings for her. He shook his head; he could never do that, even if there was a slight chance she would take him back, he refused to put her in danger. He would be damned if she lost her life; then what would he do, but be alone again and feel deserted.

__

"Stranded. . . .stranded. . . .stranded. . . .stranded"

He didn't want to stop running, he wanted to continue, but he knew in the end he had to. Today was not going to be one of those days, he would keep running until his sorrows and worries were long gone from his life, just long enough to think straight. He was on thin ice and sooner or later he was going to fall.

__

"But I can only take so much"

"These tears are turning me to rust"

"I know you're waiting there for me"

"To come back"

"I'm too afraid to show"

He wandered into the arcade out of breath, passing the deadly stares from the scouts; he took his usual seat at the counter. Andrew noticed the look on his friend's face and set a cup of coffee in front of him. Darien frowned and pushed it away; the last thing he needed was caffeine.

__

"What's coming over you"

"Like it's coming over me"

"I'm crashing like a tidal wave"

"That drags me out to sea"

The bells to the doors chimed to life as another customer entered. The energy was strong and it clicked in the back of his head; he knew who it was without turning around. He didn't want to see her at that moment, he wouldn't be able to think if she was standing in front of him. She already had this affect on him, it went straight to his brain. He could not afford to give her the advantage. So why was it so damn hard?

__

"And I want to be with you"

"If you want to be with me"

"I'm crashing like a tidal wave"

"I don't want to be. . . . ."

He knew she was hurting, but it hurt him even more because he was the one to blame for her pain and suffering. She thinks that he never loved her, that it was just obligation to fulfill his destiny, if she only knew how he really felt without her by his side. What he felt was…..emptiness.

__

"Stranded. . . .stranded. . . .stranded. . . .stranded"

He turned around in his seat, he could see her dazing in and out of the conversations. She was not at all interested in their trivial problems, like finding a shade of lipstick to go with an outfit. Had she been like that before Darien broke up with her? shallow? She hoped to God above that she wasn't. 

__

"I miss you"

"I need you"

"Without you"

"I'm stranded"

"I love you"

"So come back"

"I'm not afraid to show. . ."

He got up from his stool and walked over to her. She stared at him confusingly; his face held no emotion. He just grabbed her hand and pulled her out of the seat, his eyes asking her to follow him. When they got back to the counter, he lifted her up and sat her on the stool next to him, while he just stood there trying to find the right words to say. After a few minutes without saying a word, she was beginning to lose her patience and was about to stand and walk away, but his hand grabbed her wrist. He wouldn't let her go, there was only one thing to do……kiss her.

__

"What's coming over you"

"Like it's coming over me"

"I'm crashing like a tidal wave"

"That drags me out to sea"

Her legs wrapped around him and her fingers dug into his shirt, she clung to him; she didn't want him to stop, so he didn't. Ignoring the agape faces and whistles of the customers, he deepened the kiss instead and pressed her closer to his body, he wanted her to feel every shudder his body did, he wanted her to feel every emotion he was feeling at that moment.

__

"And I want to be with you"

"If you want to be with me"

"I'm crashing like a tidal wave"

They finally pulled apart, out of breath, they gazed at each other with longing and love. He smiled at her wide-eyed expression and put a hand on her cheek to caress it softly. He made the decision right there, he didn't want to be alone anymore.

__

"I don't want to be. . . . "

"Stranded. . . .stranded. . . .stranded. . . .stranded"

He figured that the only way he could protect her was to be with her. They could defeat any enemy with their love and only their love. Tears ran down her cheeks, he just hoped that she would forgive him.

__

"So baby come back"

"So baby come back"

"So baby come back"

He sighed sadly and lowered his eyes, thinking that he lost her for good; she saw his disappointment and put her hand on his chin to bring him back to her attention. He sighed in relief as a smile broke across her face; he couldn't help but smile back. For now on there would be no more running; he knew what he wanted and he didn't feel so stranded anymore.

Well how did you like it, it was my first songfic, so review and tell me what you thought.


End file.
